Don't Forget Me
by Lizzie In the Biz
Summary: Kay was just a normal 17 year old...until she literally feel into the Lap of the Prince of Mirkwood... LegolasOC NO SLASH!
1. Ye Old Theme Park

Hey all!!! new story abaout a girl named Kay and Her adventures in Mirkwood.

Disclaimer: All of the characters and half the locations you see here are property of J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Kay (K), Ye Old Forgotten Theme Park, and to half of the plot. I feel so much obliged... (get pushed off of the disclaimer by eager readers who want their corny Love Story)... Fine Fine, Here is Don't Forget Me Chapter 1...

* * *

_Don't Forget Me Chapter One:_

**_ Ye Old Forgotten Theme Park_**

Kay looked up from her cartoon as Mr. Thompson started to talk. She was sitting In 8th Period waiting for the Fucking Bell to ring. "So, They have decided to open the theme park on First Avenuelane For the One Night this saturday, and I just thought you would be interested, so please sit and talk quietly untill the bell rings, and don't mind if you hear my moaning about how my Life has been one Huge Mental..." Blah Blah Blah. That was Mr. Thompson. Always being a middle-aged crisis gone wrong. Kay thought that the bit about the ThemePark was Interesting, So she decided she would Grab a couple of friends and check it out.

The Cartoon she had been drawing, Was the liking of a sock that smelt with Mr.Thompson's Face on it saying "My Life Is Just One Huge Smelly Sock" Just in case anyone was wondering. Hey man! Who Are you to judge? anyway... Back to the Present...

You think Being In 12th grade would have made her grow up and not be so immature? Naw... Not Kay. Neither her Friends Claudia and Gretch, For that matter.. But they were avid pranksters and liked to bend the rules...Never Break them.. May I add, But Just bend them, So that if they get caught, they always had a way out.

Oh yeah... Heres for Descriptions... K (A/N:I'm calling her K for the rest of the fic,It's easier..) K had Shoulder-length Dirty Blonde (The color) Hair with streaks Of Red and lighter blond in it. Her Eyes were Light Emerald. Claudia had waist length Platnium Blonde Hair and deep brown eyes. Gretch(Short for Gretchen) Had short Black Hair Pulled out into a wave And Dark Blue eyes.

So. The Fucking Bell Rang already, And K was off to get her bookbag and meet the other two ata the theme park that night, To see If they Could Screw-up the Park so It wouldn't be open tommorrow night and dappen the dreams of Several 4 year olds...Tehehe.

She reached her home and hurriedly waited for 8.at about 7:45, She headed down the stairs and to the door.

"Mom! I'm going To Go Fuck UP a Themepark"

"Ok honey! Wear clean underwear!"

Closing the door behing her, She smiled_.' I knew there was a reason I love my mom!!'_ she thought as she rounded out the corner and Down the long Deserted Pathway to Ye Old Theme Park.

Over the entrance to the park wa sa sign that read:

**THIS BE YE OLDE -FORGOTTEN THEME PERK THAT WAS SHUT -DOWN- BECAUSE- IT- HAS -A PORTAL -TO- MIDDLE -EARTH -IN -IT. ENJOY!!**

** '_Strange'_**she thought to herself as she stared around and learned that the other girls had chickened out. so, she decided to climb the fence herself and fell down the other side.

All of a sudden, She fell from a much greater highth than the fence was and landed in Somebodys lap.

K landed with a soft 'OOFF' and looked at the person whose lap she was in. He had Fair Features, Long Platnium Blonde hair and startling Blue eyes. All in all, He was very hansome. ( Female readers;in unison:AAAAHHHH YYYEEEAAHHH)

" Hi. Who are you?" I asked cheerily.

"Well, For one thing I am NOT a cusion for random women to come flying out of the sky and land on. But, aside from that, I am Legolas Greenleaf Prince Of Mirkwood."

" Okay Mr. Crabby, I am NOT a random woman that comes flying out of the sky to land on you.(Is It me, Or Did that not sound right?) But I am However, Kaysey Tilman, of ... Florida... I guess. But you can call me Kay!"

"Wonderful. Now do you mind Removing yourself from me. I find this position most Crucifying and Uncomfortable to be in."

K stood up and Put out a hand to Help him up.

"I don't really need your help you know."

"I know, But I'm giving it to you "

" I thank you very kindly, But I don't need help from a woman who just fell out of the sky and landed on me."

"Who are you to Judge you ungratful Cusion? You know, I wasn't even falling from the sky."

"Then what exactly where you doing? Wait...I don't want to know. AND I AM NOT A CUSION!!"

" If you really wanted to know, I was hopping a fence."

" Why?"

" Long Story "

He took her hand anyway and once they were both on their feet, K looked up into the matted forest ceiling. "'where the Fuck are we?" She asked him.

"Well,um...K... We are in the forest of Mirkwood under the rule of Thurandil King in the year 4001, Right after the war of the ring, If you care to know about that."

"RIIIIIIGHT. But where are we?"

"Well, Middle Earth."

" Where is This located exactly?"

Luckily, At that point, Legolas got short tempered and didn't answer the Question.

"You must come have my father's blessing. He will appoint you a guide to show you around. I don't know where you came from, But you can tell him."

He took K's hand and pulled her in the direction of southeast. "whow, whow,whow," Kay Swatted his hand "Hands off the merchendise. You tell me where to go and I'll follow you." Legolas rolled his eyes and started trampling off throught the woods.

* * *

there you go. I actually managed a long Chapter in for once... Cool!!

R&R


	2. My Beautiful Guide

* * *

Chapter 2!!!!

DISCLAIMER:Don't own nothing

* * *

_Don't Forget Me: Chapter 2:_

_ My Beautiful Guide_

"Are we there yet?"

" No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"

"Are we--"

" Will you shut the hell up so that I can think?"

K was still following Legolas through the forest So that she could 'get his father's blessing' and having a rather fun time of annoying him.

"What the fuck is with you? Why are you so mad? What did I do?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

" I've just been under a lot of Stress lately" His tone changed from being Menacing to being no less than sincere.

" I'm sorry, Next time, I'll ask not to fall out of the sky onto to some handsome prince. I'll ask to stay safe and sound at home and not fall into another world. And while I'm asking, I'll ask if some dude could have less on his shoulders, and while I'm at It, I'll ask to talk to god."

He turned To face K. " And when you're talking to god, could you ask him for a less annoying Beautiful woman to fall onto me next time he decides to do this?"

They Both burst out laughing. "We're getting along" K suddenly noticed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both yelled.

" K? "

" Yeah bub "

" Thank you for asking what was wrong. I appreciate it." He smiled, Making K's knees get weak.

" Anytime " She said between swooning in my head. The result was a garbled 'hhhmmmtimme'

He looked at me strangely " Are you sure your quite well Lady K?"

" Yeah I'm fine, I just have my moments, ya know? And call me K, Kasey or Liz. Don't ask." I added

" Kay, 'Liz' it is clear that we are lost."

"What?! You're own Fucking Forest and you lost us. I'd hate to be alive when you rule!! Kidding!!"

" It's all your fault"

" and I ask you again: What did I do?"

" You're making Me nervous"

"Not half as nervous as your making me!"

" Well, having a beautiful woman trust you to guide her back to _your _palace.Explain that one"

" 'hopping over a fence' and landing on the most Handsome elf I have ever laid eyes on. You Give It a try."

" Sorry, I don't swing that way."

" That's not what I mean!! "

They edged closer to each other. K couldn't stand it anymore. She thrust her body into his arms and stood there waiting for him to come out of Shock with her head in his chest. He returned her embrace by setting his arms on her shoulders, Since K was so much shorter than he.(A/N: K:hey!!! A: Well, your 17 and he's 2995. you do the math! K: I'm not good at math!! A: never mind....)

He took one of his arms from her Shoulder and lifted her head, looking into her light emeralds, while she looked up into those emotion-filled eyes.They smiled at each other Before he seized her lips with his own. They Broke apart to Breath and she held her forehead to his." Ya know, I'm not good at these things" K said Breathlessly. " Nor am I " was Legolas' reply. " I beg the differ." she retorted "You what?" " Never Mind..."

Suddenly, To their right (or Legolas' right and K's left) the wall of vine was cut to shreds. Through the opening came a dozen wood elves and they were all looking at Legolas and K.

"Rïncepë Ëgolásla!! Éwen ávéhë ëenbë oocïnglë órfen oúyen hróúghté heten holewó oréstf" cried the lead elf and beconed for them to follow him "oúrya atherfï ashen ëënbó lläen veroth heten órldwé boútath oúyén, ndáën ouyen réáen níén hïstë leärïngcé aceïngmó útóen ithwa histï ómanwä hówén äshen évërnó éfórebá ëenbó ëensé. Ehen illwä eben ngryáth, YES!!"

"Come, He is waiting." He spoke to K and followed the elves, Taking her hand and dragging her after them.

Neigh 10 minutes later, they had reached the palace and entered the kings chambers.The elven Lord spoke. " Legolas, My son, Where have you been?"

"I told you father, I went to study the skys. Study them, I did, But after about 2 minutes, K fell from the sky and landed on me!!! I had to show her the land and give her your blessing.After Walking aimlisly in the Forest, I dyagnosed that we were lost. I think the words were ' you lost us in your own Fucking Forest' If I am not mistaken" he said turning to K.

" What Is this girl's name?" asked the kimg incredulisly. Legolas went to answer, But K stepped forward and bowed,"If I may have leave to speak, I think I can introduce myself ,thank you. Kasey Tilman of Florida" She cleared her throat rather lamely and stepped back out of the limelight.

"Well" said the King. "You have my blessing. and so does the realm of Florida. Now,Go and show hospitality and show her your room." Stunned Faces. "Yes, that's right, u2 same room."

In Unison"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

K and Legolas left the Chambers and Went to 'their' room.

"I.am.sleeping.on.the.floor." K was to be heard saying.

"No. I will Not have it. you will take my bed and I will sleep on the Floor."

"Are you sure? I mean, You won't want to mess up your Perfect Hair!"

He threw a pillow at her. She threw one Back.They started a pillow fight. I guess their giggling could be heard all the way down into the kings chambers.The King looked up at the ceiling and though 'What are they doing up there?' He returned to his work. Over time, The Giggling got louder and it accuppanied with Cries of "Not So Hard, Muscle Man!!" and "AAHH Not all at once!!" He decided to investigate.

Up in the room, Legolas was throwing Pillows too hard, and K was throwing too many at one time.That's not what it sounded like though. They heard a knock on the door, and , not wanting anyone to see the feathers everywhere, They answered It.they hid the room,so that whan they poked only their heads out, They were all hot and sweaty.

When they saw it was the king, their nerviousness only got worse. "Pull back the door and let me see." They obryed, and , much to the Kings dissapoinment, Feathers. A hell of a lot of Feathers. "I came to tell you that I have appointed Legolas as your Guide."

"Oh shit!! Now I have to put up with her 24/7? SHIT!" Legolas said.

"Damn, Fucking Carma!!!" Said K.

* * *

Even longer chapter!!!

R&R!!!


	3. Damn Fucking Carma

Ch. 3 - Yawn... I've been up all night and just caught some sleep. My brain is foggy (er than it normally is) Enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: Wouldn't It be great if Tolkien decided to give me the Story because I am such a devoted fan?!? I would tell him I loved his story, But I only want ORLI!!!! What? Can't a woman dream?

* * *

_Don't Forget Me: Chapter 3:_

_ Damn Fucking Carma_

_ That night....._

"I absolutely will not Sleep on your bed. I'd rather sleep on a dozen angry knomes!!!" K called as she set up a bedroll on the floor.

" That can be arranged" He laughed.

" What are you so cheery some times and others so ruthless? Have you got, like , Moodswings or something?" she asked him.

" You know, I think I'll go sleep outside... No,wait last time I did that I ended up with you... Maybe it's not such a good idea. No, I'm perfectly content on where I am."He answered choosing to ignore that she had spoken.

" This is gonna be a long night"

" Why do you say that?"

"Your floor is so damn hard, I'm working up a knot in my Back."

" Well, crawl up here, and stop being so childish.We are grown people... I mean, one of us is anyway. I won't do anything!!! I'm not THAT desperate." K climbed into the opposite side of the bed from him, and lay there for a secound Before setting ground rules.

" One, The dividing line is the middle. Cross it, and your a dead...Elf..."

" Geez, this is my bed for crying out loud! I could make you sleep on the floor with the Knot"

" But you won't"

" How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes"

"As somebody has already said, and I quote 'Damn Fucking Carma' Stupid family genetics."

"Whoa, Take a chill pill."

He started to put his back toward her and she cowered against the Post (It was a four poster bed) "Don't come any closer!!"

" Will you stop being so paranoid? I'm turning over. Nothing major. I told you, I'm not going to try anything."

"Why not?"

"Are you choosing to deny that the only thing that would willingly sleep with you is a Angery knome?"

" Are you willing to accept the fact that I am up here in your whim, Not mine? I do have a few Questions..."

"They can wait till morning"

Two minutes later...

"Princy boy?"

"WHAT?"

"Why did I come here?"

He turned over to face her, smiling. " You are not going to let me get any sleep are you?"

" Nope"

"Figures"

"So, how did I get here, Why did I come, and why couldn't I be left in my own Fucking world?" K started a string of questions.After she had finished Legolas said," Well, I take it your not happy here"

"Damn straight. The only good thing that has come out of this is that I get to meet you!! Oh Shit!! Did I just say that out loud?"

"You're not happy, so it's my job as your guide to get you there."

K made alittle X with her fingers and pointed it at him. "Oh god. Do females only have their minds set one one thing?I meant tommorrow I have to show you the forest. Thats all!!!" She stopped cowering.

"In my world, It's the other way around. Males only have their minds set on one thing. Do I have to go walking throught Mud and brier for you?" K asked.

"What else do you propose we do tommorrow? Don't Start It, K, you know perfectly well what I mean. We need to go shopping, anyway, to get you some new middle earth dresses." She looked shocked. " Oh, no Bro. don't go there! I an not wearing a dress. Do anything to me in the world, But I am NOT wearing a dress. there are just some things people don't do. You don't act as a cushon, I don't wear dresses. Copesh?"

He smiled and turned back over. Wishing he were no where else in the world.


	4. Dresses

Liz: Here we go again...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Not even a hat... Seriously... I don't...

* * *

_Don't Forget Me_

_ Chapter 4: Dresses..._

K was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked over to see that her head was on Legolas' Chest. " Oh Shit! Bad perdicament..." She Removed her head. She Swung her feet around and Stood up. Stretching, She headed for the bathroom door ( Which was in the room, In case you wanted to know...) and opened the door. She Started up the oil lamp. " Woah... where did I learn to do that? Not important... smell like wet dog... Need shower..." She bent down to open the Cabinet and took out some Lavender scented bubble bath. "Convenient..." And started the faucet in the tub. " Running water!!" Pouring in the bubble bath, She turned up the faucet and bubbles instantly filled the tub. "Insta-Bubble bath!!"She put down the bottle, Got undressed, Stopped the faucet, and settled herself into the bubbles. The door opened, and Legolas was standing there...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She waited untill he had shut the door again and got redressed. Opening the door, she Looked him straight in the eye.

" I'm not even going to ask why you were using my bath tub, I don't want to know, Let's just get this day over with."

" Righto, boss."

" First we have to go to the tailor and get your measurements taken. Then, we have to get your favorite colors, Styles, And they will have your dresses in about an hour."

"How do you know about this?"

"Sister"

"Bummer"

"Can we go now?"

" Sure, Muscle man. Where are the tailors?"

" Just follow me."

" Last time I did that, You lost us."

He stalked away. They went and got her dresses in hues that complimented her eyes and postiure.

"So we are setting off into the woods."

"Yep.."

"Ok... Let's go?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and started off. Then he noticed K wasn't behind him and glanced over his shoulder. K seemed to loved the ground since her first step was Insta-Ground Lover! "Damn dresses! They are EVVVVIIILLL!!!" K yelled out, ebfore getting up and walking towards him, acting like nothing happened. Legolas raised his eyebrow again. That was weird. Not as weird as watching Boromir run into that tree trying to be macho man, but that's a diferent story.

(A/N: I'm never going to explain that, so don't ask..)

"Ok, Let's try this again.... We are setting off towards the woods." Legolas asked and prayed for no more distractions.

They continued to walk deeper into the woods. Legolas' hand brushed up againsted K's side. "Oh.. Sorry"

" It's alright, I don't mind you touching me"

"Same here."

"Explain to me why we just said that?"

" I guess because we Don't mind each other. we just pretend to hate one another to play hard to get."

" In your dreams, Blondie" But she secretly felt the same.

"Why do humans need so much explaining?"

" Not all humans, Just me..."

* * *

R& R 


	5. The Enchanting effects of the Forest of ...

Liz: My adoring Fans!! I love you (blows kiss).

Legolas: You're on the favorites list of 2 people....

Liz: Don't ruin the moment!!! Anyway, Special shout out to ElvenPrincessSapphire and Krazy for you For your input. I really do enjoy Reading every review that I get.

Legolas: You really are desperate, Aren't you?

Liz: Oh Shut up....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Including Orli... Tear...

* * *

_Don't Forget Me; C hapter 5:_

_ The enchanting effects of the forest of Mirkwood_

(A/N: I still call it Mirkwood. It's not proper, But it's easy!!!!)

'O_h my god!! I can't believe I'm falling for someone.'_

_ ' You've known him For 2 days!! This absolutely cannot be happening. '_

_ 'Yeah, But I'm 17. I can Damned near do as I please.' _

_ 'K, are you talking to yourself again? You have got to stop doing that!! People will think your schizophrenic!!'_

"O. k will the little people in my head please shut the hell up so I can think straight?" K asked aloud.

_'yeah'_

_ 'OK'_

_'Whatever'_

"Freaky....." K replied to her brain.

"Are you sure your quite alright?" Legolas asked her. They were in their room. Legolas was sitting at his desk and K was standing at the bathroom mirror, fixing herself up. "Yeah. I usually do this. Mentality check." He looked up at her, "And you think I'm the one that's insane..."

"Hey!!! I am in perfect mental health thank you. Or at least I think I am....."

"Riiiiight"

"Blondie, Can I use your brush? I really need it."

"As you wish"

She opened one of the drawers and took out an ivory handled hairbrush. It was barely used, if ever, and was very handsome."Do you ever use it?"

"NO, BUT WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING AND LET ME WORK, OR WILL I BE FORCED TO MOVE TO THE LIBRARY?"

"sorry. I didn't know that you'd Be so absorbed in Work.. I'll go down to the library Then! If you'll Just tell me where it is?"

" 3 lefts from the right down the left hallway Past the dinning hall then turn another 4 lefts, 3 flights of stairs and make a right. Any Questions?"

"No but if you find me wandering around the 18th Floor muttering something about 'Left right right right Left' I got lost. Just to let ya know."

Legolas stood up and smiled at me.

"Maybe I'd better show you around.. I can give you a complete tour After dinner if you like, But nows not a good time, And I don't want you getting lost. You can stay in here, Just Don't talk to me. I am reading a rather interesting volume, If you'd like to pick it up..."

She walked over to his nightstand and picked up a book with thick leather Binding. " I'm sorry, Blondie, But I Absolutely Can not read these characters."

" then I'll read it too you."

"I thought you said there wasn't time!"

" Not time for a tour."

So They sat down on His bed right next to each other and he began to read in fluent Elvish. The Word seemed to Warm Her up as her head started to sink onto Legolas' Shoulder."Lay down, Blondie" "What?!" "Just do it." He layed back into the sheets and K put her head on his chest and put her arm around his waist. He dropped the book and Put his arm around her. They laid there and fell asleep.


	6. Authors Note

**I am running ut of inspiration. If you have any ideas about what I ned to add, feel very free to tell me!**

** Michelle Moonshine: You are awesome! Thank you for all of your support! (Hugs) I am sorry about the short chapters, because like I said, I am running out of inspiration VERY fast.**

** ElvenPrincessSapphire: Thank you! I hope it stays funny.**

** purple fluffy dragon of doom: Thank you too!!!! You guys are all wonderful!**

**Ashura Anei: Lol!!! Thank you so much!**

** You guys are all great! If I can, I need to write to feed all of your needs. But first, I also need your imput! Thank you so much!**

**Liz**


End file.
